Dirty Dancing 2: All or Nothing
by Harri B
Summary: Baby and Johnny return to Kellermans with their 3 kids. Ethan, Lucas and Jess. What happens when Jess meets a dancer and he starts to show her something new. Can they be together or are they 2 different people from 2 different worlds?
1. Welcome to Kellermans

_Disclaimar: Dirty Dancing belongs to paramount and who ever created it. Oh and the Cast! I own anyone who is not mentioned in the film! Please obtain my permisson before you use!_

_A\N: This is my first dirty dancing fanfic. The name of this story comes from the third Bring it on film. I need a beta reader, so if you think you can please PM me. The plot is that b__asically Baby and Johnny return to Kellerman's for summer vacation with their 3 children, Lucas, Ethan and Jessica also Lisa comes with her husband and her son. What happens when Jessica meets a dancer and he begins to show her the time of her life. Will they be able to be together? And what happens when she has to decide wherever she has the talent to pull it off? _

_Summer 2007, 72 miles until Kellerman's._

I sighed to myself and tapped my pen in frustration against my notebook. This was the summer of 2007, when everyone said how good I was, how sweet I was and how they wished they had a child like me and I didn't mind. You see it was easy for me to be quiet, because I didn't want people to pay attention to me. I had my two older brothers to take the limelight, I was just dreaming of becoming a doctor and helping people like my grandfather did. I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Jessica Martha Castle, I'm 17 years old. I live with my parents Johnny and Francis Castle and my two older but very annoying brothers Lucas and Ethan.

This is the first vacation we've been on in years, you see my father Johnny is a professional dance teacher who owns his own school, my mother Francis is a criminal lawyer, Lucas is the basketball star of the family and Ethan is the baseball player of the family and then their is me. It's not that I'm not sporty because I am soccer is my favourite sport that and dancing but I prefer to be in the shadows, that way you don't have to live up to people's expectations. Playing soccer and dancing is something I do in secret. I always wait until my house is empty or I am at a friend's house before dancing and when playing soccer I always am careful.

I know your thinking this sounds crap and I sound like a teenage Nancy Drew, but this summer changed my life.

_Summer 2007, Kellermans_

We pulled to a stop at Kellermans, I quietly groaned as I noticed how many people were here, why did we have to come here suddenly I was interrupted in thought by Lucas.

"Jess, you coming?"

I got out and looked at the people walking around, a bell boy passed us suddenly Ethan whispered.

"I think it was the bell boy in the parlour with the candlestick, what do you think Nancy Drew?"

I began to laugh "Ha-ha very funny."

A man walked over "Johnny, Francis long time no see."

"Hi Neil." said mom smiling

Neil kissed her hand

"Neil." said dad with a nod of his head

"I'm so glad that you have come here for your vacation and these must be your children."

"Yes," said Mom "These are Lucas, Ethan and Jessica. Kids, this is Neil Kellerman, owner of Kellermans."

"Nice to meet you," said Neil he turned his attention back to Johnny and Francis "We have a dance class beginning in 10 minutes, fantastic teacher, though she probably has nothing on you's two though."

"I need to send this to my assistant, so I can't go." said Francis looking at Johnny

Johnny nodded his head. "Fine. Come on kids." He said quietly.

_A\N: I hope you all liked, if you did please review! Here is a preview of chapter 2 of Dirty Dancing 2: All or nothing._

_6pm, Kellermans._

I came out of my room to see my mom, dad, Lucas and Ethan talking about tonight's show.

"Hey sweetie." Said Johnny standing up

"It's o.k., dad. I was just going to look around." I said smiling at him

"Please, be careful." said Johnny looking at me

"Don't worry about her dad," Said Ethan slinging his arm around me "If anyone tries to hurt her, she'll bore them to death!"

He began to laugh, until I smacked him on the arm "Hey! What was that for?"

"Not funny." I grabbed my jacket "Bye."

A\N: I hope you like! Please Review!


	2. Exploring Staff quaters

_Disclaimar: Dirty Dancing belongs to paramount and who ever created it. Oh and the Cast! I own anyone who is not mentioned in the film! Please obtain my permisson before you use!_

_**A\N: **__Thank you to all the people who review and added this story to their story alerts or favourite stories, thanks! I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy and review!_

_Kellermans,_

I sat in front of my computer and began to type my daily entry of my blog.

_Dear all you bloggers,_

_Kellermans is exactly how I imagined it, boring with a capital B._

_All everyone seems to do is play croquet or golf or complain about the clothes they didn't bring. My brothers are happy because they can play sport 24-7. Dad's happy, Mom's working and she's happy so why aren't I happy?_

_I can't believe it's the year 2007 and Kellermans is so stuck it a time warp, this place needs a new breath of life._

_Anyway I'm going to go explore some more,_

_Talk to you later,_

_Soccerdancelightingchic_

_6pm, Kellermans._

I came out of my room to see my mom, dad, Lucas and Ethan talking about tonight's show.

"Hey sweetie." Said Johnny standing up

"It's o.k, dad. I was just going to look around." I said smiling at him

"Please, be careful." said Johnny looking at me

"Don't worry about her dad," Said Ethan slinging his arm around me "If anyone try's to hurt her, she'll bore them to death!"

He began to laugh, until I smacked him on the arm "Hey! What was that for?"

"Not funny." I grabbed my jacket "Bye."

_10 minutes later,_

I was walking around Kellermans when I saw a boy struggling with loads of shopping bags. I rushed over.

"Here let me help you." I said trying to take some of the shopping bags.

"I don't need your help, thank you." Said the boy

"Please, let me help you." I said smiling at the boy

"You can't help me, you're a guest." He said

"Your point is?" I asked

"My point is that guests are not allowed to help the staff, that's the rules." Said the boy

"I don't care about the rules, let me help you." I said

"What's your name?" He asked

"Jessica Castle," I said "You are?"

"Jake Matthews, I work here with my 2 older brothers Lucas and Cooper." He said smiling at me

"What kind of staff are you?" I asked

"Well I'm basically a lap dog to anybody espically Mr Kellerman who treats me like a piece of dirt on his shoes," He looked at me apologetically, "Sorry I forgot you were a guest."

"That's o.k, I don't really like Mr Kellerman either." I admitted

Jake laughed, "You sound a hell of a lot like Cooper."

"What do your brothers do?" I asked intrigued

"Lucas is a server while Cooper teaches dance lessons," He looked at me "You look like a dancer, do you dance?"

"Not really, my dad owns his own dance studio though."

"O.K." Said Jake

"Now, can I help you?" I asked

"My brothers will probably be mad but what the hell. Come on Jess." He said handing me some of the shopping bags

_10 minutes later,_

Me and Jake walked into a wood cabin.

"Welcome to mine and Lucas cabin." Jake said

"It's nice." I said looking around

"Jake, who is this?" Asked a guy walking into the room

"Lucas, this is Jessica Castle. Jess, this is my brother Lucas." Jake said

"Nice to meet you." Lucas said smiling at me

"You to." I replied

"So," Lucas said "What kind of staff are you?"

"Uh-" I said throwing a glance at Jake. Suddenly I was cut off by a deep voice.

"She isn't staff."

I spun around to see a pretty hot guy standing there. I quickly dismissed that idea when I saw the glare he was giving me.

"Cooper, this is Jessica Castle. Jess, this is my brother Cooper." Jake said quietly trying to avoid his brother's gaze

"You know the rules Jake." Cooper said coldly

"I know," Jake admitted "Cooper, she's cool. She helped me carry the bags plus she hates Mr. Kellerman as much as we do."

"Jake!" Exclaimed Lucas "She could get us fired."

"I'm not going to get your fired." I said defiantly

"Yeah, right." Muttered Cooper in disbelief

"Cooper," Lucas warned "She doesn't seem like the type to report us."

"Yeah," Jake said "Her dad used to be a staff member here."

"What kind of staff?" Asked Lucas intrigued

"Her father was a dance instructor." Lucas said

"Really?" Asked Cooper "Do you dance?"

"None of your business." I said coldly

"Thanks for everything Jess." Jake said

"I'll walk you back." Cooper said

"Thanks but I'm old enough to walk myself," I said bluntly "Nice to meet you Lucas, see you around Jake." I walked out

I was halfway down the stairs when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Cooper who had a grin on his face.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked

"Why?" I asked

"Because Jake said you can dance, I want you to prove it." He said staring into my eyes

I looked at him. "I have nothing to prove to you."

"Why are you afraid of showing me a dance, unless you can't dance?" He said

"Oh, I can dance." I said defiantly

"Prove it. Tomorrow, the dance studio, 1 pm." He said walking off

"You've got a deal." I said to his departing back

"Good, see you tomorrow." He said

**A\N: **I hope you all liked, please review. Here is the preview of chapter 3.

_Dance studio,_

"Woh, you're good." Jake said

"Brilliant." Said Lucas

I walked over to Cooper. "That's the best you got?" I flicked my hair at him and strolled out.

**A\N: **Please review.


	3. DanceOff

**Disclaimer: Dirty Dancing belongs to paramount and who ever created it. Oh and the Cast! I own anyone who is not mentioned in the film! Please obtain my permission before you use!**

**A\N: ****Thank you to all the people who review and added this story to their story alerts or favourite stories, thanks! I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. At the en****d will be a preview of chapter 4****, so enjoy and review!**

The next morning I pulled on my black velvet tracksuit and white Nike trainers. I began to quietly sneak out when the light suddenly came on.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked.

I turned to see dad there.

"Hi dad," I said smiling.

"Morning sweetie, so where are you going?" he asked.

"Um," I said glancing at my feet. "I was going for a walk, maybe a run."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Actually dad, I want to be on my own," I said quickly not knowing how he would react if I told him the truth.

"Alright, have fun," he said returning back to the newspaper.

"Will do, see you later," I said rushing out.

_Dance studio,_

Five minutes later, I rushed into the dance studio to find Cooper, Jake, Lucas and a bunch of other members of staff were waiting.

"So, you made it then," Cooper said eyeing me.

"I said I would be here," I said placing my bag down.

"UN peace-keeper intervening," Jake said stepping in between me and Cooper. "You both have to perform a free-style dance and we will judge you and tell you who has won. Cooper, you're first," he said walking off.

"Watch and learn," Cooper said to me.

"Okay, show me not what to do," I said sarcastically.

He started to do some ballroom dancing. I watch his impressive footwork and how hot he looked.

A few minutes later, it was my turn to dance.

I walked onto the dance floor. The music began playing classical music and I performed some basic ballet moves and then the music quickly switched into hip-hop where I began to back-flip and went into some hip-hop moves.

After a few minutes the music ended and I caught Cooper watching me.

"Well," a girl said. "Our winner is Jessica."

"Thanks," I said.

"Woh, you're good." Jake said

"Brilliant." Said Lucas

I walked over to Cooper. "That's the best you got?" I flicked my hair at him and strolled out.

I was half-way across the bridge when a hand grabbed my arm. I spun around to find Cooper standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually, I think I can help you," Cooper said smiling.

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"You're a good dancer, but your style is boring. I could help you develop a better style," he said.

"What do you want in return," I asked suspiciously.

"If I help you develop your style, I want you to teach me those fancy dance moves. So we got a deal?" he asked

I smiled mischievously. "We'll see," I said walking off.

"Jess, wait!" Cooper shouted.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You were pretty hot on that dance floor," he said smiling mischievously before walking off.

I smiled and headed back to the cabin.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 4.**

"I understand if that was a mistake," Cooper said.

"Actually, I think we could try that again," I said smiling.

**A\N: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
